How The Winner Celebrates
by Freedom Kiwi
Summary: The Rugby World Cup is the most important Trophy to New Zealand and SHE WON. This is her time and her celebration, England gets dragged along for the fun. Rated for sexual situations.


**How the winner celebrates**

England groaned as he downed his latest shot of whiskey. France had already finished his 9th glass of wine and was moving onto his tenth. "Over twenty years we were able to beat that brat, all of that gone to waste." France moaned as he dramatically placed a hand over his eyes. "At least the lass didn't thrash you in the finals," England growled as he motioned for another shot. Australia was repeatedly banging his head against the wall around the corner. This was at least better then when he was yelling out "Why God Why?" and sobbing into England's shoulder.

As England was just finishing off his latest shot the pub door burst open and a very red-faced, joyous young lady bounced through. "HEY OLD TIMERS HERE YOU ARE," New Zealand yelled as she made her way over to France and England. "Why are you looking so glum?" she sneered at France as she draped herself over England. "Is it because you got MASSCRED BY THE ABS!" she laughed as the crowd behind her cheered.

England tried to push the young nation off him but she held fast. "Come on Artie don't be like that," she let out a sweet giggle as the bar tender gave her another beer. "On the house," he winked and New Zealander smiled at him. England frowned at the young man as New Zealand chugged down her beer.

* * *

><p>England couldn't deny that New Zealand looked extremely attractive tonight. Her cheeks were flushed with a delicate pink tingle, nearly hidden by her light tan. Her emerald eyes, nearly the same colour as his own, seemed to sparkle more as her short brunette hair bounced as she moved. Not to mention she was wearing black, tight short shorts and her tight rugby shirt that hugged her generous chest closely. England flushed red as said chest was pressed closer to his face as New Zealand turned to smirk at France.<p>

"Where's my bro Stevie at frog?" she giggled, "Need to show him my trophy." France was never one to keep the peace and pointed out Australia who was still in his corner. England turned and glared at the French man as New Zealand let go of him and skipped over to the corner of gloom.

"Are you trying to get a fight started git?" he snarled at Francis while finishing off his last drink. "Mon ami, you wound me, I was just taking the girl's enthusiasm of us and placing it on her brother," the French nation smirked. He also did not want to start a fight with the female nation, knowing if she had stayed around them the two of them would have traded insults faster than he could get undress.

England scowled and glared at his glass. He could hear New Zealand's excitable voice giving blow by blow details of the final and how she was able to smash Australia, England and France. Steve looked ready to cry, or punch his sister. Although Australia and New Zealand normally got along, put a trophy between them, (especially a rugby one) and it was a brawl to the death. England still remembers when he introduced his two colonies.

Australia blushed as he kissed New Zealand's hand while the younger nation frowned and ripped her hand away. England had left them to get acquainted, both of them playing awkwardly with a ball. When he returned the two of them had somehow made it out to the garden and were wrestling in the mud.

* * *

><p>Back to the present, Australia had finally snapped and had shoved his sister away from him. She immediately responded by shoving him back and before you could blink; the patriots of the pub had started brawling. England swore as France started cheering for Australia as he had New Zealand in a headlock. New Zealand was holding her own though. Her foot was kicking Australia's shin as hard as it could, most likely breaking the bone. Other hands started groping at the female and England's vision turned red. He quickly dove into the fighting crowd and pulled the young female nation out of the brawl. He shoved Australia at France, who gave him a smirk in return, and dragged New Zealand out of the pub.<p>

"Why are we leaving? It was just getting good Artie," New Zealand laughed as she once again attached herself to England. England sighed his suffering sigh and lead the female nation back to her city apartment. He had visited New Zealand a number of times after her independence and although she kept one large house in the country side of the North Island and one in the South Island, she also had apartments in the major cities. It was a practice most nations followed, England being no different from the rest. New Zealand liked spending her winter in the South Island.

When she wasn't needed at a world meeting or around her own country she would spend her time at her home in Queenstown. There she would ski, snow board and enjoy the winter festivals, normally inviting the nations who were going through heat waves to join her. During the summer she would stay at her home close to Napier. The Rhythm and Vines New Years music festive was the one time of year you could never get a hold of her. England had lectured her many times about her behaviour, until one year he visited it and New Zealand was able to get blackmail so he would never lecture her again.

* * *

><p>England could still remember the first time he had met the small nation. She stood behind her people, her skin as dark as theirs, her eyes piercing his. Years of combat and arguments and finally the nation was finally his. She defied him though. Unlike Australia and Canada and his other colonies who called him their big brother, she refused to. She addressed him respectfully (or disrespectfully when she would yell at him in Maori) but never would she address him as family. Years of eyes down, huddled behind the bigger colonies until she finally gained her independence.<p>

World War One, she fought with her men. The tragedy of Gallipoli, seeing her in full uniform in the trenches, blood seeping from gun shots as she tried to save as many of her and Australia's men as possible. Then years of silence, when the depression, the start of World War Two, her men scaring the Germans more than the Europeans, Saving Greece, breaking down at a concentration camp. The years of protest, of revolution, of change through her country. The first Rugby World Cup, her victory, her pride and joy. All these years England watched her, as a mentor but never as family.

* * *

><p>"Watch ya thinking bout?" New Zealand questioned as she went to grab a pole. "About your idiocy," England dryly replied as he heaved her over to her apartment's door. "Come on love, stop fooling around," he muttered as he searched her bag for her keys. New Zealand, detaching herself from England threw her hands in the air. "But it's celebrating time England CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES COME ON," she sung as she stumbled her way through what looked like a dance.<p>

"And I saw you drinking at the bar, why aren't you drunk, WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TOO?" she yelled, laughing at England's expression. "Keep it down git," England growled as he grabbed New Zealand's hand and lead into her flat. "We're holding hands Arthur, YOU LOVE ME," New Zealand sang as she clutched England's hand. England blushed and quickly dropped New Zealand's hand. "Stop saying that kind of stuff," he hissed at her but New Zealand ignored him and quickly grabbed him into a hug. England, unprepared for the sudden movement, lost his balance and landed heavily onto the couch, dragging New Zealand down with him.

England found himself pinned to the couch by the female nation in his lap. New Zealand let out a light giggle as she wriggled herself into straddling England. "Well Arthur if you just wanted to do it all you have to do is ask," she said in husky tone as her eyes seem to sparkle more. England's ears turned red as he gapped at the female. "Now Anna listen here…" England started but was interrupted by a growl from the female.

"Aroha! My name is Aroha, stop calling me Anna England." New Zealand's eyes glowed with her anger as she grabbed England's hands and threw them above his head, keeping a strong grip on them. "Just because the rest of your ex colonies kept the name you gave them doesn't mean all of us did," she hissed down at the startled male. "It's Aroha and it always has been and always will be!" she emphasised this last bit of her speech by grinding down onto England's hips. "Fine Aroha," England snapped, "Get off me," he snarled as he tried to move his hands from her grasp.

"No I don't think I will," she smirked as she leant down. "As the winner I think I will take my prize now," her eyes seem to glow as she pushed her face closer to his. England was about to retort when New Zealand claimed his lips. England let out a small gasp and New Zealand took this to slide her tongue inside, battling with his in a game of control. England fought back, his mind clouded with alcohol and the sweet taste of New Zealand's mouth. Kiwi fruit, beer and chocolate was what Aroha tasted like, a taste Arthur decided he liked a lot.

Arthur let out a small moan as Aroha grounded down again, letting his hands go so she could unbutton his top. Arthur moved one of his hands to her head, keeping their mouths connected, and one to her hip. Aroha quickly unbuttoned Arthur's shirt and ran her hands up and down his chest and abs.

They finally broke up the kiss, panting slightly and looking at each other in a haze of lust. Aroha stared for only a short amount of time before she attached herself to Arthur's neck, biting and sucking before moving lower. Arthur moaned as Aroha attacked his nipples, sucking on one of them while twisting the other in her fingers.

Arthur ran his fingers through her hair and as his hand brushed past the strange sheep curl she let out a moan. Arthur smirked at this and twisted his fingers through it, which made the woman bite down on his chest. Arthur hissed as Aroha raised her head and glared at him.

Arthur looked smug as Aroha growled at him. The looks however swapped when Aroha's hand palmed Arthur's erection. Arthur gulped as Aroha sniggered at him. "Looks like the old man can get it up," she teased. Arthur snarled at the young nation, "Who are you calling old?" he hissed as New Zealand groped his pants.

She unbuttoned England's pants and pulled them down as she replied "Aroha to Arthur you are old," she mocked as she also pulled down his boxers. Arthur would have replied to the remark in a snarky tone if Aroha hadn't suddenly deep throated him right then and there. He let out a guttural moan, his hips bucking up into the female's clever mouth. It was an understatement that Arthur was confused at how good Aroha was at this. Like the majority of the world, Arthur believed New Zealand to be an innocent, not this sex goddess who knew how to get the right reactions. Arthur moaned again as New Zealand ran her tongue around the head of his erection.

"Don't tease," he panted as he gripped Aroha's hair in his hands. Aroha released his erection with a pop and grinned at him. "Or What Artie?" she sneered as she ran a finger slowly up it, barely touching as Arthur released a moan. Arthur let out a snarl and in a flash had Aroha pinned to the couch under him. His hands quickly moved, ripping her top off despite her protests on how much it cost. His eyes roamed her generous chest, covered by a black lacy bra. Aroha's eyes narrowed as she smirked, "Like what you see?" she purred as she pressed a knee to Arthur's groin, still trying to control their battle.

Arthur smirked back at her as he placed his hands on her hips. Aroha's eyes narrowed as she took in Arthur's face. Faster than Aroha could process Arthur had snapped off her bra and attacked one of her nipples, taking control of the match. Aroha gasped and arched slightly. "Douche," she growled out in a slightly breathless voice.

"I prefer Pirate," Arthur murmured back as he buried himself between her breasts and grinded his hips against hers. Aroha tried to stifle a moan and bucked up as Arthur continued to use his talented mouth on her breasts. "Hurry up old man," she hissed, feeling flushed. "Patience is a virtue," Arthur smirked as he slowly pulled down Aroha's shorts and lacy knickers. He slid one hand between her thighs, stroking them before rubbing his fingers against her clitoris. Aroha bucked again into Arthur's hand moaning loudly. Arthur continued to stroke Aroha slowly, enjoying how red the female went. What he didn't realise was how annoyed Aroha was getting at the slow pace Arthur was proceeding with.

Aroha hooked her legs around Arthur's hips and once again swapped their positions. Arthur yelped as he found himself with the female straddling him and her hands pushing firmly on his shoulders. "I won Arthur so this is my game," Aroha said leaning over the startled nation and sealed their lips together. As they battled with their tongues Aroha lowered herself down onto Arthur's shaft, both moaning from the connection.

Aroha released Arthur's mouth as she lifted her hips up and brought them back down, repeating this in a fast pace. Arthur bucked up against her, trying to keep up with her. Both started panting as they increased their pace. Aroha leant over and started biting Arthur's neck as he thrust into her, deeper than before.

Arthur moaned at the tight heat, his vision started to go blurry as they picked up their pace. Aroha continued to mark Arthur's neck as they moved together. He could barely contain himself from the feel of Aroha's administrations on his neck and the feel of her around his erection and as they begun to move faster than before the heat pooled around his vital regions and his vision turned white and he yelled out. As he rode out his orgasm Aroha continued to ride him before she also let out a yell, her face a delicious red. She collapsed on top of him, both of them breathing heavy. Arthur felt his eyes shutting, exhaustion setting in. "I won," Aroha whispered before getting off him and rolling to the side, falling asleep. Arthur would have replied if sleep hadn't caught him right then.

* * *

><p>Arthur awoke the next morning to a thrumming headache and the smell of bacon and eggs. He sat up slowly, noticing a glass of water on the table next to him. He quickly drank the water and pulled his pants on before moving out into the kitchen area. Aroha had on her rugby jersey as she hummed a song while she made breakfast. Arthur stared at her, leaning against the door way as she plated breakfast.<p>

"Stop staring, it's rude," Aroha teased as she glanced over at Arthur. "Pirate," Arthur replied as he sauntered over to the table and sat down. Aroha passed him his plate and a cup of tea before she went to leave the room. "You know you weren't bad…for an old man," she smirked as she left the room with Arthur yelling obscenities after her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For Nidia thank you so much for your picture and here is your fail smut. I am so sorry it is a fail I just suck.**

**Anyway pretty much my vision is the All Blacks winning the world cup in two weeks (which they better do) and this is the Hetalia version of the party after. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the countries.**


End file.
